


Relax

by Midknight_thief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons just needs to relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Simmons sat boredly in the kitchen at Red Base, sipping a bottle of water and using some sheets of paper as a makeshift fan. Blood Gulch's weather was fucking ridiculous. He swore if he stayed here any longer, he'd die of heatstroke... Or boredom. Either one.

Grif trudged in, his tank top soaked through with sweat, and his hair plastered to his forehead. Simmons rolled his eyes as he immediately went to the cabinet to snatch Oreos from the back of the middle shelf. That idiot was going to make himself sick. Sugar and heat don't exactly mix well. 

Grif leaned up against Simmons back, smirking down at him as the dutch-Irishman growled.

"I'm not in the mood, Dex."

"Not even to cuddle your amazing boyfriend?"

Simmons furrowed his eyebrows. "It's boiling hot outside, asshole."

"So? Let's go in the puma to that little shady spot!"

"It's a warthog, dickhead."

"Puma."

"Warthog."

"Pumaaaaaaa."

Simmons groaned in frustration, finally giving in. "Fine."

"Yes!"

Grif was already halfway to the door when Simmons stood up. Simmons stretched, his bionic arm giving a slight creak. He'd have to oil it later. He pulled his hair back with a little hair band Donut let him borrow, and set out to follow Grif.

\---------------

The heat in Blood Gulch may have been intense, but the breeze from driving and the little shady spot underneath a cluster of trees made it a little more bearable. Simmons sighed contently as he leaned the seat back, arms coming to rest behind his head. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

He then felt a light pressure against his lips and realized Grif was kissing him. He smiled and kissed back, chuckling when Grif leaned over him. 

"Did you plan this the whole time?"

Grif smirked and started to unbutton the redhead's shorts. "Maybe." He pulled the offending clothing off, reaching up to yank Simmons tank top off. Simmons smiled and blushed as Grif leaned up to leave soft kisses across his collarbone, while the native Hawaiian pulled off his own shorts.

Grif moved on to Simmons neck, nibbling gently at the junction where the pale column of his throat met his shoulder. He heard a gasp from Simmons when he bit down, but was rewarded with a gorgeous moan when he licked at the red mark he left. Simmons was gripping Grif's shoulders, whining for the shorter man to touch him.

"G-Grif, come on!"

Smiling, Grif reached down pull Simmons underwear off, gently grabbing his hardened cock and slowly rubbing. Simmons gasped, clawing at grifs shoulders, leaving angry red welts in the wake of his nails. Grif was teasing him, his index finger barely rubbing at the slit. 

"Grif!"

Grif chuckled, kissing Simmons swiftly before looking into his eyes. "Yes?"

Simmons whined, eyes welling up as shocks of pleasure from grifs touch shot up his spine. "S-stop teasing, please..."

Grif smiled, already pressing three fingers against Simmons lips. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Simmons licked and sucked at the fingers presented to him, faintly tasting chocolate and vanilla. He let his spit collect thickly on each finger, giving a disappointed sound when Grif pulled them away with a smirk.

"Turn over."

Simmons did as he was told, blood rushing to his face and ears, revealing heavy patches of pink, orange, and chocolate brown freckles. Grif stared at Simmons shoulder blades, glad to see the muscles tense and relax underneath his pale skin. Simmons was laid down with his chest against the seat and his hips canted up, showing Grif his absolutely adorable round ass. Grif was pleased to see the little bitemark he left on the right cheek was still there.

A wicked smirk twitched on grifs lips as he gripped Simmons hips and leaned his head down. He pulled the right cheek aside and roughly licked Simmons hole, earning him a gasp from above. He continued doing this as he pressed one finger in slowly, teasing Simmons to the point of madness. By the time he pulled his tongue back and inserted three fingers, Simmons was clawing at the seat and wiggling his hips, whining loudly.

"G-Grif, please! I c-can't wait anymore!"

Grif smiled, hooking his fingers into that one spot that he knew drove Simmons crazy. "What do you want, baby?"

Simmons snapped. He was too far gone to let his natural filter stop him.

"Your fucking cock, Grif! For the love of god, just give it t-to me!"

Grif chuckled. He loved it when Simmons told him how much he needed him. He sat down in his own seat and patted his thighs, watching as Simmons scrambled to sit on him. He held his own dick still as Simmons sat down, watching his lover's face contort in pleasure and slight pain. When Simmons was finally seated, Grif smirked and smacked the heavily freckled ass in his lap. Simmons gave a high pitched gasp and began bouncing, moaning obscenely as Grif grunted and held his hips in a bruising grip. Simmons own cock was hitting his stomach with heavy slaps, precum staining his skin. 

Grif felt Simmons slow down, legs tiring out. He gripped the pale skin beneath his fingers tightly and began thrusting his hips up at a nearly impossible speed, chuckling when Simmons cried out and started clawing his shoulders for leverage. Thick tears of pleasure now spilled down Simmons cheeks, his hiccups blending in with his high pitched moans and squeals. 

"Grif, I-I'm gonna-! I'm gonna cum! GRIF!"

Grif slammed Simmons down and stilled, filling the maroon soldier with thick strands of cum. Simmons came silently, his mouth in an 'O' shape, voice too blown out to make another sound. Simmons collapsed onto a panting grifs chest, promptly passing out from the heavy stimulation as Grif gently rubbed his back, dozing off himself.

\-----------------

Driving the warthog (puma) back up to Red Base, Grif smirked at sarge and donut, who were both waiting in the front. Sarge looked angry, but less than usual. Maybe donut had given him another blowjob. Or handjob. Either one made him less angry. Simmons blushes as he and Grif stepped out and stood in front of sarge, Simmons slightly limping. Sarge furrowed his eyebrows.

"You two were gone for nearly two hours. What were you doing."

Grif shrugged casually.

"I can tell you what we weren't doing."


	2. Caught

Donut watched in boredom with sarge as Simmons and grif yelled at each other, faces red. 

"ITS JUST A FEW CHIPS"

"THEYRE IN THE CARPET, FATASS!"

Sarge chuckled lightly, watching them in interest. Eventually, Simmons crossed his arms and pouted, his way of getting someone to agree with him. Finally, grif smiled slightly and leaned in, whispering.

"Why don't we..." He made a gesture to the down, where the warthog sat outside a few feet away. Simmons blushed a dark red, looking down at the carpet.

"...fine."

Grif grinned and dragged him outside, grabbing the warthog keys on the way out. 

They drove to their favorite shady spot in blood gulch, not too far away from the base. Grif parked, looking over at a still pouring Simmons and gently rubbing his thigh. "Come on, baby..."

Simmons blushes as grif pulled him closer, unbuttoning the redhead's pants and leaning down. Simmons squealed when grif started blowing him, tangling his fingers in grifs hair. "O-oh gOD!"

Grif chuckled, working Simmons cock and not noticing sarge and donut walking up as Simmons squealed and moaned his name. 

"G-gRIF!" Simmons yelled as he finished, bucking up and stilling as he fell back onto the seat. He panted heavily, blushing hard and seeing donut and sarge. Grif looked at his blush, confused. 

"What?"

He jumped when sarge started laughing and donut grinned. "I fucking knew it!"

Grif blushes and covered Simmons, flipping them both off. Sarge snorted and started walking away with donut, Grif and Simmons sighing. Simmons closed his eyes, blushing. 

"Not one word."

Grif smiled slightly and shrugged, laying down and closing his eyes, laying silently with Simmons.


End file.
